Doctor Horror
Dr.Horror is a mad scientist who lives somewhere on Club Penguin Island, but it is unknown. At night she sometimes looks for puffles to do experiments on; this might explain one of the Rare Puffles, but unfortunately, many puffles were deemed missing and never to be found. Background & Childhood Samara, a unknown birth, was determined a female, but her mother ran away during the laying. It has been researched, and researched by Snowzerland's finest scientists, but nothing can be proven to find what race she and her mother are. Researchers guessed "zombie", but it is still unclear. She was a normal female, as she told a physiologist her past in a concentration room. She identify her as a "Girl." She always said she want her mommy, and during her life, she lived with a foster family. These foster family ran a farm, and when the girl moved in, terrible things happened. She was a nightmare. One day, as Samara was wondering around near a well, her foster mother talked with her, then bonked her head with a log, and threw her in a well, where she was eaten by well trolls. The Return The interview states that it was when T.V.'s were invented in Antarctica, Samara has the capability to transport to anywhere there is a T.V. as a ghost. She also was able to take people into televisions. What happens to them is not known. A victim who witnessed her attack told a reporter that he was watching a tape with her girlfriend. They saw a black and white screen that came up, and a little girl coming out of a well. She was walking towards them, and the male penguin closed his eyes. Suddenly, she came out of the T.V., and dragged the female penguin into the television. The male penguin was panicking, and then the phone rang, and it said,"You will die in seven days." This was the last and only known attack from her. And the male penguin didn't die. Penguin Form Somehow, reporters say, she never came back, but someday there was a female penguin that is acting like the tape. This female penguin was Samara, but in Penguin form. People say she lives in a well, in a vast forest. People also say that she applied for a job as a Doctor. She was normal, but she told people that their puffle will be kidnapped in seven days. She became a puffle doctor, scamming them to leave their puffle for inspection. Many evidence that proves that she was experimenting with these puffles, but it was never clear what she is going to do with them. When an report for an inspection on the facility of where Samara was working, she was found in a "Zombie" form, but her face is covered with dark hair. They arrested her in time, but the puffles was no where to be found. During the arrest, police notices that there was a T.V. where she was working on something. These evidence has been collected, and an interview was scheduled to be held with the offender. That was when we knew these information about her life. Until this day, she's in prison, and will never reveal her truth of her race, etc. Trivia * She may have created one of the rare puffles. *Her race is still understudy. *Mabel fears her! :O *Missing puffles might be led to her *She has put at least 41 penguins into "TV Land". Nobody knows how to get them out. See also * Rare Puffles Category:Parodies Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Evil Armies Category:Deceased Characters